falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin's Nest
A relatively new Bar-and-game, Robin's Nest is named after it's owner, a former CLA raider named Robin. It has learned from other such businesses and found a hook, an innocent pre-war game called Hop-Top, which has become popular with it's patrons. History The nest was previously a failed B&G called Molly's before it was purchased by Robin, a recently retired member of the CLA, and a native of the Peg. He would remodel the space with the proceeds of his raids, even hanging some of his trophies around the bar. He would recruit some former colleagues and locals to staff it, and opened on May 2nd 2283. They would have the standard crowd during the first few weeks, but Robin knew that the Nest had to stand out, offered a game that was previously unseen in the city; Hop-Top. A pre-war family game, it consisted of players trying to count down from 13 to 0, playing cards from their 'store' as they reached that number. Robin possessed several copies of the game from a raid, and convinced several customers to play with him. Despite their initial skepticism, the players would quickly become hooked and played the game for hours on end. The Nest would thus develop a loyal base this way and profitably pass it's first year, and attract new players in 2284. This influx would prove that Hop-Top wasn't a passing fad, and the Nest would dedicate four tables to the game, away from the other game tables. As wagers increased and tempers flew gun and knife fights would erupt over the game, leaving three dead by the end of the year, which would attract raiders the next year. The Nest would hire two other ex-CLA members in mid-2285 as bouncers after a series of fights, as well as contracting some contacts for chems and liquor from the south, providing large if irregular shipments at a discount. In 2286 the Nest would organize a tournament, with 20 entries over two days, with the winner provided 5,000 ring-pulls from the buy-ins. It was also for the bar as the small audience and players were constantly drinking. The resulting talk about the tournament would also attract newcomers to the Nest to try the game, setting the stage for the next year. As 2287 winds down, the tournament is on it's last day, with the final table ready to start, and Robin already ahead on the bills. Layout The Robin's Nest is a medium-sized B&G with a long bar along one wall, with tables and chairs throughout. The walls are also decorated with trophies taken from the Badlands Territory, with a prized Service Rifle hanging over the bar. The dedicated tables are in the back next to a roulette wheel and a black-jack table. Amenities & Features The Nest caters to a mostly CLA clientele, with raiders coming in whenever they aren't in the south. As a result, the bar has chems and various alcohols, along with cigarettes and a radio tuned to 1867 Sperling's Canadian Radio. The Hop-Top tables are the main appeal however, which the management tries to capitalize on whenever possible. Category:Sites Category:Manitoba